


Divided

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Altissia is the worst, Angst, Blind Character, Don't get on the boat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Pregnancy, Soulmates, This is mostly angst with a sprinkling of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Raine opened her mouth to shoot back a snarky response when suddenly she felt wrong. She couldn’t describe the feeling at first. It crept up on her, a paralyzing anxiety that sliced through her heart and made her gasp for breath.__________One-shot sequel toWe Intertwined.





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more Ignis x Raine, except this one is pretty angsty so prepare yourself for that. If you haven't read [We Intertwined](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10668105) yet, then I definitely recommend it, otherwise you won't understand a lot of this story, as it is a sequel.
> 
> I have some more one-shots planned for these two, so keep an eye out in the future! 
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

“How far along are you?”

Raine shrugged. She was leaned against the wall beside Dave’s shop near the marketplace in Lestallum, subconsciously rubbing the base of her stomach. “Doctor says around six or seven weeks.”

Dave whistled low. “Has be really been gone for that long?”

Raine sighed, running a hand through her hair, tugging slightly at the roots. “Yeah. And no end in sight. Apparently it’s just been one errand after another. They’ve been there for almost two months and still don’t know what the Empire is up to.”

Dave leaned against the counter, his chin resting on the heel of his palm. “I’m sorry. That’s rough.” There was a pause. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one, but definitely one that was ripe with questions. Dave chose the one that seemed the most obvious. “Have you told him yet?”

She shook her head. “Not really a conversation I want to have over the phone, you know?” Raine gave a weak smile. “I’d like to see my husband’s face when I tell him he’s going to be a father.”

His next question slipped out before Dave could stop it. “But what if you have the kid before he comes back?”

Raine turned to fix a glare at her long-time friend. “Don’t make me slap you, Dave. I know where you live.”

“Well, yeah,” Dave retorted, angling a smirk her way. “You’ve practically been living at my house since he left. Ben’s starting to think about charging you rent.”

Raine opened her mouth to shoot back a snarky response when suddenly she felt _wrong._ She couldn’t describe the feeling at first. It crept up on her, a paralyzing anxiety that sliced through her heart and made her gasp for breath.

“Raine?” Dave’s voice felt distant as he came out of his shop and onto the street. Raine was having trouble focusing—her vision was getting spotty, and white flashes invaded her sight. She started to panic, her pulse drumming in her ears as she could barely hear Dave trying to calm her down.

People were starting to glance over as Raine whimpered and clutched her head, trying hard to blink away the blinding light. 

Then, out of nowhere, a stabbing, searing pain loomed in the back of her left eye. Raine screamed, collapsing to the ground with her hands over her face. Dave dropped down to hold her still, but she thrashed and shrieked, echoing cries escaping her lips in agony.

“Raine!” Dave clutched onto her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She’d been holding her face, favouring her left eye, but when he moved to take a closer look, there was no blood. He couldn’t see anything immediately wrong with her.

And then he realized—

_Ignis._

Suddenly, Raine stopped moving.

Dave scrambled to roll her onto her back, checking her pulse along the underside of her jaw. It was faint, but steady. A crowd had started to gather from all the commotion, onlookers covering their mouths in fear at the girl passed out in the middle of the street.

“Go on, show’s over,” Dave growled, gingerly lifting Raine’s limp body in his arms. He hiked her up a little further in his grip and made his way to the Lestallum General Hospital.

__________

Raine woke with a gasp, shooting straight up and frantically looking around. She was in the hospital, an IV drip stuck in her arm. Raine felt for her pocket, but then realized a beat later that she’d been changed into a hospital gown, the itchy fabric suddenly feeling like a straight jacket as she tried to get herself out of the bed.

It was right when Raine was attempting to rip the IV from her vein that Dave appeared in the doorway.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he ran over, grabbing hold of her hands.

Raine struggled against his grip, her breath coming in short pants. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to find her words.

“I need my phone.”

Dave furrowed his brow in confusion. “Sweetheart, you need to relax.” He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look him in the eye. “Breathe with me, okay?”

“You don’t understand,” Raine sobbed, shaking her head away from his touch. “I can’t feel him anymore. I don’t know where he is, I can’t feel him, I can’t—”

Dave rested his hands on her shoulders gently, like she was a fragile porcelain figure and he was afraid she might break. 

“Raine.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. They were red and swollen, and he saw that a small blood vessel in her left eye had burst. “I need you to follow along with my breathing, okay? I’ll get you your phone, I promise, but I need you to breathe with me.”

Raine gave the barest hint of a nod. Dave took in a deep breath, and she followed. It took her a few tries, but eventually her breathing rhythm had synced with his, and she felt her heart slowing down, no longer pounding in her ears.

She sniffled, finally feeling a little bit better. But then she remembered, and the panic rose again.

“Is the baby alright?”

Dave gingerly squeezed her shoulder. “The baby’s fine.”

A wave of relief washed over Raine, and she placed her palm over her stomach protectively. “Thank the Six.”

Dave nodded. “Hold on. I’ll go get your phone.”

After a few minutes, Dave returned. Just as he was passing her the device, it started to ring. Raine snatched it out of his hands and frowned at the name that appeared on her screen. She swiped to accept the call, holding the phone to her ear.

“Gladio?”

 _“Hey,”_ came his gruff voice. He sounded hoarse, like his vocal chords had been blasted by sandpaper.

When he got quiet on the other line, Raine clutched at the sheets of her hospital bed. “How come you’re calling? Where’s Ignis?”

She heard Gladio sigh, and her heart spiked. She was having trouble breathing again. Dave placed his hand on her forearm and she looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

 _“That’s why I called you,”_ Gladio finally said. _“Something happened.”_

“Please tell me he’s alive,” Raine whispered, so quiet she was scared that he hadn’t heard.

 _“He’s alive,”_ Gladio replied. A small relief. _“But…”_

“Can you put him on the phone?” 

_“He’s…not awake right now.”_ Gladio exhaled, and Raine could tell that he was avoiding something. There was something that he was afraid to tell her, and it was killing her. _“Raine…there was…”_

Raine heard shuffling coming from the other end of the phone. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room, trying to find something, anything to focus on. She was about to spiral back into a full-blown panic when suddenly a new voice came over the speaker.

_“Raine?”_

She felt her heart stop. “Ignis?”

She could hear the smile in his voice. _“Hello, my love.”_

“Are you alright?” she asked, though it came out sounding more like a demand. “I know something happened, please just tell me you’re alright. I need to know that you’re safe.”

He hesitated. It didn’t escape Raine’s notice.

 _“I’m alright,”_ he said, though she didn’t quite believe him. _“I sustained an injury in battle. But don’t fret. The wounds will heal. And hopefully, so shall my vision.”_

Raine felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She remembered the flash of pain, the searing agony that shot through her eyes before she passed out. Raine’s breath hitched. “Ignis…”

 _“I understand if this is overwhelming for you,”_ he said calmly, and Raine almost laughed. Of course, in his moment of weakness, as his entire life flipped on its axis, he was worried for her. _“And I understand if you don’t want to bear my burden. Just know that if you choose to leave, I will not hold you back. You deserve a happy future, and I…”_

Raine heard his voice start to waver and she spoke up, halting his words. “Ignis, stop it,” she replied fiercely. “I love you. More than anything. Whatever happened to you, we’ll figure it out. You didn’t give up on me, and I’m not going to give up on you.”

She could hear his unsteady breathing on the other end of the line.

“I love you,” Raine whispered again into the phone. “And I’ll be waiting for you when you come home.”

__________

Two more months passed. A constant darkness had spread over Eos, and Lestallum’s population had doubled with the amount of refugees seeking a safe haven from the daemons invading their small towns.

When the darkness first fell, Raine had taken to daemon hunting. She’d go on her own or with Dave, but after a while she realized that it was mostly futile. No matter how many daemons she killed, two more would appear immediately after. The darkness was overwhelming, and she retreated to the only place she knew to be safe.

Her grandmother’s house was so quiet now that she was alone. Her stomach had started to swell ever so slightly. She spoke to the baby often, not even sure if they could hear her. But she’d sit on her bed, knees curled to her chest, and tell her baby the story of soulmates.

One day, she heard the front door open. She was upstairs washing her face when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

“Raine?”

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Raine burst from her room and saw Ignis from the top of the staircase. She barrelled down towards him, leaping into his arms. He seemed to be caught off guard and stumbled back, but she held him still, breathing him in like she thought he was a dream.

“Oh my gods,” she cried, clutching onto him for dear life, her tears soaking into the lapel of his jacket. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Ignis closed his arms around her. She felt the handle of the cane he’d been using as a guide poking her in the back, but she didn’t care. He was there. He was _home._

Raine gripped his face in her hands and kissed him. Again, it took him a second to respond, but once he did, he returned the kiss with fervour. His hands gripped her close, his tongue sliding past the seam of her lips to tangle with her own. It had been so long that they’d both nearly forgotten what it felt like to be one whole, complete person again.

Ignis slid his hand up to rest against Raine’s cheek once they parted. She was breathless, gazing at him like she as seeing him for the first time. She turned her head to kiss his thumb before his hand slid down to her waist.

Her eyes scanned over the heavy scars that marred his complexion. When Raine lifted her fingers and grazed them against his cheek, he flinched. She withdrew her hand, and he hung his head and sighed.

“My apologies,” he said quietly. “You startled me, is all.”

“Iggy,” Raine whispered, her hand coming to rest over his heart. “It’s alright. Please don’t apologize to me.”

He gave her a half smile. “I apologize for apologizing.”

Raine shook her head, unable to keep the small grin off her face. She pulled him in again, burrowing her face in his chest as she pressed the length of her body along his. Ignis sighed, loving the feeling of her warm body against his. But then, he realized, something didn’t feel quite the same. He pulled back for a moment, his brows knitted in confusion.

Ignis’ hand slid from her waist to her front. Raine watched him, swallowing hard, as his hand finally came to rest at the base of her stomach. His eyes were closed behind his dark glasses, but the way his lips parted just slightly, the way he looked like he was struggling to speak, told Raine that he realized what it was.

She decided to fill in the blank for him, just in case. “I’m pregnant.”

Ignis’ shocked expression slowly turned into a smile as he hugged her, his thumb tracing over her lips before kissing her to measure the distance between them. But just as quickly as his euphoria came, it went.

Realization dawned on him and he felt weak in his knees. “We’re going to have our first child,” he said, more to himself than to Raine, “and I won’t be able to see their face.”

Raine felt her heart break. She took Ignis’ hand and led him to the living room. She sat him down on the couch and grasped his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs along the backs of his knuckles.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia. I need you to listen to me, and listen well.”

Ignis’ head was still hung low, but he was listening all the same. 

“You are going to be the most incredible father,” she promised. “You’ve always been so devoted, so patient, so kind. Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean that you’ll love them any less. And this baby will be able to see you. They’ll grow up knowing that you’re their dad, this amazing, incredible man that fought against all the odds and managed to get his life back because he knew he had no other choice.”

Raine lifted his hands and kissed them. Ignis felt his throat starting to tighten.

“Seeing isn’t knowing, Ignis. And I know that I love you, just as I know that you love me.” She placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb running along the base of his scar. This time, he didn’t shrink away, but leaned into her touch. She smiled slightly at that. “We’re going to be okay. It may take a while, but we’ll get there. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you.”

Raine shifted and crawled into Ignis’ lap. His arms came around her middle and she leaned her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a while, encircled in each other’s arms, basking in the stillness of each other’s presence. 

Raine tilted her head to graze her lips against his, and he closed the rest of the distance. He never realized just how soft her lips were, or the ticklish feeling of her eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbone. 

He was discovering her all over again, his love for her flooding his senses. It was an incredible force, the foundation upon which he was ready to build their new life. He did his best to convey it as he deepened the kiss, his hand slipping to the back of her neck and running through her hair to keep her in place.

Raine sighed against his mouth as his tongue gently caressed hers. When they finally pulled apart, desperate for oxygen, Raine snuck a kiss against his marred cheek.

“You know, I like a man with scars,” she commented, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. Ignis raised an eyebrow that poked over top of the rim of his glasses.

“Is that correct?”

“Yeah,” Raine grinned, the smile evident in her voice as she tugged Ignis to his feet. “Come to bed with me and I’ll show you just how much.”


End file.
